Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans
by Rowna Seria
Summary: It's a collection of short stories that... are really short. It's going to be from a variety of genres. Although it's G now, I might have to up the rating later. ~new: tried a new style for comming up with the ficlets
1. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans

This whole thing is just for little stories that are neat, but don't really have a purpose. Like when I write parts of stories but, don't feel like finishing the story, or just random little happenings or things I would like to point out. So, Here's the first story ^_^

**Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the Hogwarts express. The boys had gone through most of their candy when they found an old box of Berttie Bott's Every Flavor beans (probably from a few years back) and they had been trying to get her to eat some for the past few minutes.

"Come on Herm, try this one, it looks like dirt-flavor!" teased Ron.

"Hey, what flavor do you think this one is?" said Harry holding up a brown bean with white spots that didn't look too appetizing.

"Ugh, could you guy's put those things away?" asked Hermione with a look of disgust on her face, "How old are those any way?"  
"Oh, it doesn't matter Herm, they last forever! Here try this red one, come on…" coxed Ron.

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!" they began chanting in unison.

"Do you think its blood-flavor?" asked Harry, Ron kept on chanting.

"Could you two stop it!" Hermione could feel herself getting cross.

"Only if you eat it."

Hermione scowled and snatched it from them, popped it in her mouth and chewed.

"So, what is it?" Ron asked a bit too eagerly.

"Raspberry."


	2. The Snow Drift

This is just a random blob from a story I wrote. Most of the story was lost, and pretty strange at that... (being my first fanfic and all) but I still at this part, it's kind of funny.

**The Snow Drift**

Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their cloaks and whent out onto the grounds. The snow was soft and playful, but it was deep, and they had to take giant steps. They had been chatting about a few of there classes when suddenly Ron's foot sunk deep into the snow. He pulled out his foot, but his shoe was still down in the snow.

"AAAAAAH, MY SHOE" yelled Ron.

Harry and Hermione didn't notice until Ron yelled. As Harry turned around to help he got his whole leg stuck in the snow, and when he tried to pull himself out his arms sunk in. While that happened Ron's other leg had sunk in. They had happened to try and walk through a snowdrift near the castle. 

Just then Draco Malfoy came around the corner and saw Harry and Ron stuck in the snow, you could tell he was shaking with silent laughter even at a distance. This made Ron mad, he tried to stand up but fell over backward into the snow, which caused Malfoy to laugh even harder.

Just then blue sparkles came out of Hermione's wand and formed snowshoes under her feet. She went over to help Harry and Ron out of the snow.

"What was that?" Ron asked referring to the magic snowshoes.

"That," said Hermione, "was the snowshoe charm. I read about it in a book, it lasts for about a minute…"

Just as she said this the charm wore off, she still happened to be standing in the snowdrift and she sunk in with a shriek. Harry had to help her out because Ron was laughing so hard it was difficult for him to do much else. This time you could hear actually Malfoy laughing, suddenly Ron stopped laughing ubruptly after noticing. 

Malfoy walked around the corner (back the way he came), looking smug. Harry, Ron and Hermione heard what sounded like Malfoy sinking into the snow and, "Hey! Where'd my shoe go?! I can't believe it, it's buried!"

Ron had started laughing with Harry and Hermione, but he remembered; he had to find _his _ shoe.


	3. Nothing More

A/N: This one is darker than the others. Mostly I just like the last statement, it's creepy, if you think about it.

**Nothing More**

I am broken. Nothing more. Something that is broken can never be made whole again. No, I am not shattered, that is too weak. I'm not weak. But even now this burning hate boils inside me and turns me to stone. I know I am broken, and I hate myself for it. Rage broke me. But even now it burns, perhaps I am still breaking. This rage grabs my chest and eats out my soul; it's strangle hold around my throat. I just want to be left alone! I want people to leave me and my things be. That's all. But people always want to change each other into something they're not. I want people to stop trying to change me! I will only change myself, their futile attempts only set back their ends.

{The sun shone through the clouds, casting long pillars of light. Even so, the rain continued falling, the light was slanted. But Draco would not have seen it. He was in a dim lit room some where inside the building, the light cascading about him was the hue of blue. He stared at the air, which a person cannot see, so he stared at nothing.}


	4. The Happy Potion

A/N: I tried, I really tried. Humor's not my forte -_-; I hope this turns out ok. I don't know how this idea came to me... it might work better if I try writing as a comic, (now there's an idea). Oh well, tell me what you think ^^

**The Happy Potion**

As the curtain opens, we see a dingy, cold dungeon room that is, without a doubt, the potions class room at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Everyone's favorite, or least favorite, teacher Professor Snape, has just gotten out of his seat to begin the class.

His voice is sullen and dark.

"Today," he calls out in his quite voice of acid and slick streets, "we will be making…"

The whole class sits silently at his pause, it seems their potion for the day would be nothing less then horrible agony too painful to even speak of! All sit with bated breath.

"Happy Potions."

All the Gryffindors let out a sigh of relief and some even go so far as to snicker at Snape's fear and loathing of the dreaded Happy Potion. The Slythrines daren't say a word for fear of awakening Snape's wrath.

Even so, Snape gives a snarl at the light reaction, he _hated_ Happy Potions, in his opinion they were the worst part of teaching this class.

"I am sure all of you have your notes from a few days ago. I expect you to all have completed a successful Happy Potion by the end of class, now get to work!" he ended with a very _un_happy snarl.

It's always horridly sweet when the students begin _taking_ the potions.

Hermione began to quickly measure out her ingredients in precise amounts, surprisingly accurate for their speed. First the potion fizzled green; after adding the next ingredient it boiled blue; when the beetles were added it sputtered yellow; with the next mix it glowed orange; with the last pinch it bubbled light pink and sent up pleasant smelling smoke in light pink curls.

Glancing over at Harry and Ron, she noticed they were still preparing their ingredients. Hermione glanced at Snape who glared at her in response; it was a specific sort of glare that told it was OK for her to test her potion. She took out a cup and scooped out some potion for testing, careful not to spill a drop. She started by taking a deep breath then drinking the potion in one gulp. It tasted like clouds, cotton balls, and slickly sweet candy.

The potion began to take effect right after she took it. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't believe, and she set the glass down hard on the table and made a half strangled noise. Then… she was fine. She down on her stool and her classmates looked away. It was odd… she felt _exactly_ the same, had the potion worked? She slowly scanned the class room, and everything seemed fine… until she saw Malfoy.

Quite suddenly she sat up, and was temporarily possessed, at least it seemed like that to her. She quick walked over to where he was sitting with a very confused expression on his face.

Hermione bent down and gave him a hug.

She could feel him tense up under her embrace, and when she let go and looked back at him wore a completely shocked expression on his face. He tried to lash out indignantly, but only managed a weak gasp.

"_What_ did you do that for!" was his breathless reply.

"You looked like you needed a hug," said the Hermione that was not exactly Hermione.

Possessed Hermione looked over, and then went and gave Crabbie a hug.

"You look like you've never had a hug."

She then proceeded to hug Goyle. Then she went over and gave Neville a hug, he probably needed one badly. By now the room was in shock. _Hermione Granger_ was giving _Slythrines_ hugs! (excluding Neville, the poor soul.)

Snape tried to say "I said make a _Happy_ Potion not a _Cheery_ Potion," but it was drowned out by Pansy's:

"I want a hug! I want a hug!"

So Hermione gave Pansy a hug, then she went over to give Harry and Ron a hug. Soon everyone lined up to get a hug from Hermione. I'm sure if Dumbledore saw the state of things he would have been laughing. It _is_ a funny sight.

I believe the most memorable moment was when Hermione said "Malfoy, now you've cut in line twice, give the others a chance!"

I guess he _did_ want a hug.


	5. A Strange Tale Involving Three Unlikely ...

A note about this collection:

I've decided to re-think my basis for the collection. From now on it's going to be random combinations of charachters pulled from a hat (with a few additions here and there) lets see where this leads us...

~*~*~*~

A Strange Tale Involving Three Unlikely Characters

George sat with his hands folded on the waiting bench in the train station. The train was fifteen minute's late. Where was Fred anyway? It shouldn't have taken him so long to get here. Quite suddenly a man sat down beside George, and nearly made him jump out of his seat. It took him a moment to recognice the man, but after a while he relized the person was none other that Lockhart!

"Smashing day to sit and wait for a train," said Lockhart, sounding more like Fred rather than himself.

George just sat there and pretended to intently watch the ducks swimming down in the man-made pond. 

"Even though I'm still not sure who I am," said the Fred-sounding-Lockhart, "I think it's a lovely day for a stroll, don't you?"

No answer.

"I think we really ought to put a fence around that pond, don't you? Wouldn't want any tigers taking a sip while the ducks are so peaceful."

Then George realized that Lockhart really was Fred who had magiced himself to look like Lockhart and had secretly parked the train _behind_ him the whole time! Sureenough when George turned around to check, there was the train sitting nice and ready to go.

But wait! There was Tom Morvolo Riddle climbing into the train and driving it away! (even thought George had never actually -seen- Tom before)

"Aw don't worry," said Fred-Lockhart, "We can just get mum to buy us a new one."

George woke up that morning and vaguely wondered why he was suddenly so worried about missing the Hogwarts express…

~*~*~*~

A/N: I think this is one of the most… random things I have written…


	6. Truth of Truths

I'm not sure where this came from. My finger tips I suppose. Here is something different: thoughtful writing. I don't think I've written anything specifically thoughtful, but this is. Hopefully it will be enjoyed.

Truth of Truths

Remus Lupin lay sprawled out in the shade of a tree, one hand shading his eyes from the sun. He let his mind drift away as he watched swallows glide in the air above him, concentrating on simple swallow thoughts. Not about the fazes of the moon, not about how it was going to live once he got out of school, not about how its friend were, not about how society would treat it. A swallow was a swallow, and that was that.

But Remus was different, although some people in society only considered him to be half human, or not human at all, he still _felt_ human. Even tough he was a werewolf, and obviously couldn't always be human, that didn't mean he couldn't think like everyone else most of the time, that didn't mean he had no feelings.

Thoughts sliding away into pleasant numbness, Remus took a moment to forget feeling. Sometimes he thought he felt too much, wished to please others too much, and maybe that was the truth. Right now he took a moment to live, not as humans do, aching with thought, every breath, living with all the worries or not worries, but as, perhaps, the grass does, or maybe even rocks. Living for the wind, for the earth beneath, for the sun, the clouds with rain or with snow, living for the is that is now, a moment of simply Being.

Remus Lupin drank in the moment, searching for stability, and found nothing but the moment.

The endless truth of all truths:

Change.


End file.
